User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2 Episode 8: GROM VS JTF2
Two of the world's greatest special forces groups enter the ring today. GROM, the Polish special operations who fight under the toughest conditions. VERSUS. Joint Task Force 2, the primary Canadian special ops group who serve their country loyally. Countries collide. Guns blaze. Blood will be shed in this epic contest to see which warrior will come out and prove they are the...DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! GROM GROM, Operational Mobile Reaction Group, is Poland's primary special forces group. Its main operations include unconventional warfare, anti-terrorism, and infiltration of enemy lines. After militants took over a Polish embassy in Bern, Switzerland, Brigadier General Sławomir Petelicki formed GROM and became its first commander. The group's acronym actually means thunderbolt in Polish, and the bolt is seen in GROM's emblem. Training for recruits is rigorous and consists of sniping, scuba diving, and parachuting. Recruits must also participate in psychological tests. The main purpose of GROM is to eliminate, rather than capture, terrorists or hostiles. Notable operations include the rescue of six CIA agents, Operation Uphold Democracy, and the participation in Operation Iraqi Freedom. Weapons KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|The Ka-Bar Glockhvvvhvvr.jpg|A Glock 17 Beretta benellisuper90.jpg|The Benelli M4 shotgun Hk416 10 inch left.jpg|An HK416 D10RS assault rifle MP5SD6.jpg|The MP5SD sub-machine gun BarrettM82.jpg|The Barret M82 Flashbang.jpg|A Flashbang JTF2 Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2) is a Canadian Special Forces unit specializing in counter-terrorism. It is commanded by the Canadian Special Operations Forces Command and the unit only contains 600 members. Recruits go under a rigorous physical test and psychological exam. So far the elite counter-terrorism unit, reportedly, has only lost one operative over the years. Weapons KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|A Ka-Bar P220 Sig.jpg|The Sig-Sauer P220 handgun 8702.jpg|A Reminton 870 shotgun C8A1ELCAN.JPG|A C8 carbine 400px-FN P90 Triple Rail (TR).jpg|A P90 Mcmillan TAC-50.jpg|The Tac 50 228px-Concussion_grenade.png|A Concussion grenade X Factors Voting IS CLOSED. Battle GROM: X7 JTF2: X7 As a snowy wind sends chills through the slowly moving bodies of seven GROM comandos as they walk up to a chainlink fence, a nearby Canadian sniper watches their every move. The leader of the Polish special forces walks up to the rusty fence and stares into the trainyard. " Sześćdziesiąt sekund, pobyt z powrotem," (Sixty seconds, stay back.) the leader says, shouldering his way through the fence. He motions for two of the GROM soliders to come with him, they nod and follow him into the yard, weapons raised. The leader runs behind a boxcar and peers around the corner with his HK416. "Wszystko jasne, przejść do," (All clear, stay back.) he says before running up to a nearby hopper car. The other two men stay back, weapons raised and alert. Running inbetween snow capped train cars, the GROM leader finally reaches his destination; A tall and rotted building standing amidst the train tracks. A rusty staircase wraps around the building like vines. The GROM solider tests the first step by applying force to it with his foot. The stairs creek and moan in a chorus of rust and ice. He steps onto the second step, the stairs shudder. He walks up the third, then fourth, then fifth. Now confident in the stair's security, he climbs up the rest of the way. Upon reaching to top of the stairs, he reaches out for the moldy door. He tries it, but to his disappointment, it's locked. He steps back and raises his foot. With a well placed kick, the door crashes down and he enters. The interior of the building is worse than its exterior. Moldy carpets covered in a lingering scent of dead animals and feces terrorze. Walls showered in mold and ice appear to close in on the commando as he walks up to a desk towards the back of the room. "Cholera, nie tutaj," (Damn, not here.) he mutters below his breath. Suddenly, he hears a familiar click outside of the building. He raises his assault rifle and walks up to the virtually non-existent window. Suddenly, gunfire erupts from across the train yard as several JTF2 soldiers open fire into the "window" with their C8 carbines. The GROM leader drops to the ground, his body drenched in blood and covered in bullets. From the other end of the train-yard, the remaining GROM troops leap into action, chasing the sound of the gunfire like a dog chases the fresh scent of raw meat. The first two soldiers run over to the hopper car and peer around the yard. Suddenly, the first soldier's head explodes in a shower of blood, brain and bone as the Canadian sniper places a well aimed shot with his Tac-50 to the GROM troop's forehead. The second GROM soldier ducks behind the hopper and motions for the others to move up. They nod and run behind a nearby boxcar. Suddenly, JTF2 soldiers burst out from behind a nearby loading station, firing their weapons. A GROM member quickly takes out the first to come 'round the corner with his HK416. A JTF2 soldier ducks behind a pile of cinderblocks and tosses a concussion grenade over his head. The grenade lands beside the hopper and explodes, sending the adjacent GROM soldier sprawling to his back. The other GROM troops rush to give cover fire, weapons blazing. A GROM soldier manages to strike one of the JTF2 men in the shoulder with his MP5SD. The 9mm bullet barely wounds the Canadian and he shakes off the blow before pumping his shotgun and turning to shoot the GROM soldier who had been knocked down by the grenade. The Remington 870's shell shreds through the Polish' chest and his body shakes and crumples up on the snowy ground. The JTF2 soldier looks up after shooting the Polish commando only to stare down the barrel of a Benelli shotgun from a GROM operator several meters away. He tries to pump his Remington but is too late and is shot. The JTF2 sniper stares down range at the GROM soldiers through the scope of his Mcmillan. Unable to find a shot, he crawls to another position. He quickly bolts the rifle and fires off a shot, only to barely miss a retreating GROM's leg. He watches closely as the commando slips into a raggedy boxcar. Taking a shot through the car would waste ammo and leave him uncertain if he even got a kill. He bolts the rifle once more. Suddenly, he drops to the ground, as blood leaks from his magnled forhead. The GROM sniper smiles from within the boxcar. He had taken a shot with his Barret through a gap in the wood panels on the side of the car. The shot nailed the Canadian sniper in the head. An impressive and near impossible shot. Suddenly, gunfire erupts outside the door and the GROM sniper drops to the floor of the car, dead. A JTF2 soldier opens the boxcar and peers in with his still smoking P90 smg, "Got him," he reports back to his ally behind him. He turns back to face his friend, but only sees a GROM troop holding his MP5SD, the JTF2 soldier looks at the ground and sees that his friend's throat was cut open by a knife. "Sneaky bastar-" he manages to say before he is peppered by the GROM troop's MP5. The remaining two JTF2 soldiers retreat to the other end of the train yard. The first, also being the leader, reloads his C8 and checks his ammo on his Sig. He holsters the pistol and aims his assault rifle downrange as the GROM troops advance. He fires a lone shot that pierces a GROM troop's skull and exits through the back. More gunfrie erupts as the last two GROM members take cover behind a rusty train car. Bullets bounce off the car creating a metallic plink as they either shred through the weak metal or bounce to the side. The first of the two GROM troops prepares a flashbang and quickly tosses it towards the JTF2 soldiers. The grenade explodes in front of the troops and they are sent flying to their backs. The GROM members advance just as the leader of the JTF2 stands and fires his P220 into the first of the GROM members. The other JTF2 soldier stands and begins to run to cover before he is gunned down by the last GROM soldier and his HK416. The JTF2 leader runs behind a nearby building and up a small, snow covered hill towards a shed. He slips in and switches to his C8. He listens as the advancing footsteps of the last member of GROM. He slides the barrel of his assault rifle out of the door and fires a burst off blindly. He peers around the door, but sees no leader. Suddenly, the door jerks back, knocking him overthe GROM troop rounds the corner from his hiding spot behind the door and aims his HK416. The JTF2 leader stands and grabs the front of the last GROM member's rifle and pushes it out of the way. He then headbutts the GROM soldier in the forhead, knocking him over. With both of their assault rifles now discarded. They quickly draw their knives and charge at one another. The two exchange several blows before the JTF2 leader clips the GROM troop in the cheek with his elbow and knocks him onto the floor. His knife skitters away out of his reach and he is forced to draw his pistol. The JTF2 leader makes an attemepted stab at the GROM troop's head before he is shot in the throat by the GROM soldier's Glock. WINNER: GROM Category:Blog posts Category:Battles